


Make you never wanna leave, (so don't, so don't)

by babykthv



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Zayn, Campus, Enemies to Lovers, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Harry Styles - Freeform, Jock Liam, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nerd Zayn, Protective Liam, Top Liam, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam AU, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykthv/pseuds/babykthv
Summary: The signature snapback is draped over his head and Zayn's heart is roaring in anticipation, the softness of his lips right at his pulse point and he's eager, always eager for Liam's touches."I've been going out of my mind," his words tickle at Zayn's skin making goosebumps lick his skin, a shiver draping down his spine, lovely.Or they make a deal, Liam pines after Zayn but pretends that he just wants Zayn for sex and nothing else. He falls eventually.





	Make you never wanna leave, (so don't, so don't)

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot, ziam AU where they're friends with benefits and we all now that shit never works.

 

* * *

 

 

The perfect stereotype, the nerd getting bullied by the jock, or the other way around, the jock being in love with the nerd and vice versa, but their relationship was more of it like enemies with benefits.

The only advantage being with the jock was that zayn gets away with the bullying because they had made a deal, liam protects him from the bullying and zayn, well he lets liam use his body and do his homework, it’s kind of cruel, living in the same dorm with liam’s heavy snoring wasn’t helping at all.

Zayn groans, banging his palms on the table and huffs out in frustration, scribbling pencil on the wooden of his desk, trying his best to wake liam up, but the bloody stupid shit was snoring like a cow and zayn kind of hates how adorable he looks while sleeping, lips parted open and hairy chest on display as the sheets lay low on his hips, exposing the tiniest part of the patch of dark hair just below his treasure trail.

His eyes roam hungrily over the tan of his chest and zayn can feel the way his cock twitches, wetting the slit, stifling back a groan as liam moves, the sheets hanging off to the end of the bed and reveals the new pale skin of liam’s inner thighs, the softness of his cock, his thighs smacked with blond tiny hairs.

Fuck liam for sleeping as naked as the sky, an arm thrown over his eyes and zayn can see the prominent vein of his bicep bulging unconsciously, the way his cock was surrounded by the thick dark hair, zayn can only imagine how good it would be to watch liam wrap his long fingers against his thick cock, _he whimpers._

Pushing the glasses up further his nose zayn bites around his bottom lip, chewing the inside of the plush lip and gives a one-over at liam’s body, the low cut of his hips, the way his chest rises and falls everytime he takes a breath, his thighs spread open enormously.

He licks his lips, his hands itching to drag them on the soft skin and bite his nipples but zayn doesn’t want liam to get cocky because he’s already cocky about the fact that he made zayn cum once just by grinding his cock between zayn’s cheeks and without touching his cock last night.

He squeezes his cock through the sweats and groans loudly, padding over to the bathroom and splashes water on his face although it makes no effort to cool down the burn on his cheeks and chest, jumping as he hears a loud thump, he bites his lips around a giggle.

He walks into the room to find liam on the floor with a hand scratching his bare chest and a pout on his lips, zayn almost coos, covering his mouth with a hand although his nose crinkles and tongue presses behind his teeth, a muffled giggle spilling past his lips.

Liam whines from the floor, fluffed up hair sitting on his big forehead, the perfect mohawk completely drained to soft brunette messy hair, a painful groan on his lips as he rubs at his bare arse, indicating that it was indeed hurting him.

"Stop laughing” he growls from the floor and zayn can’t help but laugh more, replaying the fall of liam over and over again, he doubles with laughter, almost knocking himself on the study table and clutches the edge of it for dear life, a hand on his stomach.

“Zayn” he warns but zayn doesn’t listen, he keeps giggling, one look at liam’s face and he’s bubbling with laughter again, immediately stopping when liam was on his feet, a scowl on his face.

“Before coming any closer, please brush your teeth liam” zayn says, backing away and close his eyes as if he’s seeing liam’s cock for the first time and pretending like he hadn’t been eye-raping it from the moment it was exposed to his eyes.

He hears shuffling around and the slam of door, looking over at the gone shadow of liam and then back at his bed, zayn starts laughing again, he can almost hear liam growl. He replays the image of pouty liam on the floor with his thighs spread and rubbing at his arse. He doesn’t stop laughing, this was too funny.

He bites the inside of his cheek, eyes flicking to where liam was out of the bathroom, smelling of aftershave but not showered and he still looks pissed which zayn loved seeing, it was hot seeing liam so pissed, atleast the cockiness would be gone for a second because the stupid jock had so much of it.

He grinds his teeth together as a smirk appears on liam’s face, a clear sign that there was a wicked idea forming in his head and zayn felt hot in his face as liam invaded his personal space, zayn has to look up to see him because he was tall, a good few inches taller than zayn, hands locking around zayn’s waist.

“It was wrong of you to laugh at me while in was in pain,” he lowly says, a towel wrapped on his hips and he’s so shameless, but his words held a point and zayn blushes, feeling the guiltiness poke somewhere at the corner of his heart in his chest,

He tries to cower away but liam’s knotting a hand at the back of the skull and zayn barely has the time to whine out at the pain before liam was face-slamming him into the wall, his cheek comes contact with the cool tile and zayn cries out, knowing that the sharp cut of his jawline was going to bruise. Tears spill past his eyes but his hands stay frozen, knowing what was coming up.

“You deserve a punishment, don’t you think baby boy?” liam pulls zayn face from the wall and pulls at his hair, turning him around, pushing him against the wall, his long fingers gripping zayn’s neck and his rough thumb presses against his Adam’s apple.

Zayn doesn’t know if liam’s behaviour should scare or turn him on, but the stinging pain in his jaw is unbearable and all he wants is to claw at liam’s face in anger, or smack him across the face, wants liam to kiss and run his tongue along his jaw till his pain subsides, _whatever_.

Liam growls in his face, “You bloody answer me when i ask you a question” he spats, grip tightening on zayn’s neck and okay, his grip is tight and zayn feels like he can’t get enough oxygen into his lungs.

“liam, let me go,” he pinches at liam’s nipples, letting out a heavy sigh as liam flinches back, protectively clutching his nipples and zayn heart swells because the jock has his eyebrows pinched together like a child protecting his candy from others.

He takes the opportunity to run to the other side of the room, gasping as liam pushes him against the wall again, pinning his hands behind his back and zayn whimpers, his shoulder blades tighten, back stitched to liam’s chest and it scares him how good they fit together, almost like jigsaw puzzles.

“Strip” the command is growled in his ears and zayn shivers, feeling liam loosen his grip. He strips off the shirt, hands shaking as they untie the knot of his sweats, whimpering loudly as liam sucks on the fresh bruise he made when he slammed zayn on the wall, licking with his warm tongue as zayn thought, maybe he cares for zayn, maybe he didn't like seeing Zayn in pain- _whatever_.

The sweats get dragged down his skinny thighs and zayn shivers when his half hard cock twitches at the air blowing from the window, finger shaped bruises on his throat which liam licks his way to make them more purple, sinking his teeth which makes zayn’s back arch and cry out.

“Get on the bed and lay on your stomach” liam’s voice was low, rough and dominant, a good squeeze to zayn’s arse, a clear sign to get going, before zayn get get out from liam’s grip, he gets stopped. His body is turned around, fingers at his jaw and a hand curled on his hips, he feels fresh minty lips smacking against zayn’s and liam whimpers at the wet sound made by their lips.

He licks into zayn’s mouth, tongue warm and minty, tonguing at the roof of zayn’s mouth and zayn moans, sinking his teeth into liam’s bottom lip and curses wetly, his head tipped back as liam moves down to kiss at his jaw, sucking a tiny bruise before running his swollen lips across the prod of bone on his collarbones, groaning lowly into the hollow of his mouth making a shudder rake doan zayn’s spine.

“Liam” zayn moans, his fingers wrapping around liam’s biceps, squeezing gently and huffing in liam’s mouth as he flexes them purposefully, hands wrapping around zayn’s thighs to lift him up gently, so easily that zayn squeaks in surprise, legs wrapping around those familiar hips, hands clutching at liam’s broad shoulders.

“Cowboy,” liam says, a hand ruffling its way towards zayn’s hair and zayn swallows, it wasn’t just a comment, but an order and zayn knew exactly what liam wanted. He bites liam’s lip, his own swollen ones smacking against liam’s cheek, nuzzling into the shaved jaw and licks it carefully, hoping for forgiveness.

"It's too late, baby” zayn sighs, he’s so stupid for laughing at liam in the first place but he knew it would be worth the punishment he will get later and zayn may or maynot be up for it. His teeth hiss as liam sucks on his neck, making his legs tighten on liam’s hips and his back arch from the wall, his eyes roll back.

There’s a plea in liam’s words to ride him and maybe a hint of anger about the fact that zayn had laughed at him for falling off the bed, well, if zayn was in liam’s place he would’ve felt bad too, but being a cowboy as a punishment? Zayn hated being a cowboy, it was the stupidest shit.

“I know how much you hate being a cowboy,” he’s purring in zayn’s ears, tongue flicking at the shell of his cartilage and teeth nibbling at the pierced lobe, “You need to learn your lesson, if you do this, i'm gonna reward you later”

_Well fuck, it was a tempting deal._

“Fine” zayn breathes, scratching his hands on liam's back muscles, the hiss Liam lets out bubbles something inside Zayn's chest, he doesn't want to let Liam go, wants to feel the scratch of his chest hair and much to Zayn's satisfaction, he was grinding forward, wetting both of their cocks.

The towel drops from where it was holding onto Liam’s body and Zayn's licks his lips, groaning lowly when Liam thrusts his cock into the swell of Zayn's arse, rutting against him and Liam is eager enough that he's crashing Zayn's shoulder blades into the wall, kissing him breathless.

Zayn's cried out, shocked more that hurt and his hips bang against the wall as Liam starts dry humping him, rough fingers gripping his bum leaving tiny bruises, a hands slipping it's way towards Zayn's crack and a shudder racked down his spine.

Wet lips kiss the sensitive skin of his neck and Zayn's eyes roll back, Liam knew Zayn was a sucker of neck kisses and he purposefully digs his thumb into the bruise he made at the sharp cut of Zayn's jaw while sucking another mark into the column of his throat.

^^^•^^^

One thing Liam loved about Zayn was: his submissiveness,

It doesn't matter, when or where they were Zayn always looked forward to make Liam feel good because, well, he forces Zayn too, sometimes when it's too much zayn doesn't even protest when Liam will dick his throat, cum into his wet and warm mouth.

Zayn will be in a daze and unknowingly will lick off the cum from his lips and Liam being the horny bastard he is, doesn't stop the beast inside his chest when it roars at him to dick Zayn down. He'll fuck Zayn, hard and good until Zayn's in his subspace, begging him to not stop.

Zayn will present his arse to Liam whenever he wants, whether it's library or their room, fingering him open, sliding his other hand's fingers into his mouth so he doesn't make any noise, whisper filthy things in his ears that'll get him off so hard that Liam will forcibly carry him around.

He's just so good to Liam that it makes Liam think why even they started this thing in this place, he knew that Zayn deserved someone so much better than him but he wanted to break Zayn, call him an asshole, he didn't care, all he wants was Zayn and now he has him. Liam always gets what he wants.

That brings him to the second thing he loved about Zayn: his jealous streak.

Zayn was a jealous person, he didn't hide it. Liam knew this when they first hooked up in one of his friend’s party. After he had left Zayn to clean himself and get dressed while he promised to wait for him outside, to give a ride back home because the poor guy was drunk out of his mind and Liam felt guilty for taking advantage, to this day he still does.

He talked to one of the girls that was desperate to talk to him and he let himself be touched by her although didn't miss the way Zayn sobered up so quickly and walked away without another word, with Harry trailing behind him.

He liked teasing Zayn, liked knowing that there was something that made Zayn feel jealous, although their relationship was different, no feelings involved and Liam knew none of this will work because at the end of the game someone will catch feelings and Liam hoped it wouldn't be him.

The amusing this is that whenever Zayn gets jealous, he gets moody and snaps at Liam for every little thing he does and it turns into a fight between the both, Liam let's it happen, Zayn will yell at him until there isn't any energy left in him and he'll curl himself into Liam's lap, drowsy and sleepy from exhaustion.

Liam hates himself for not being good in arguing because whenever there is a fight between them, liam always loses it, Zayn was powerful with his words, pointing out words that strike Liam in the heart. The only way he wins is when he fucks Zayn and Zayn will give in, too deep in pleasure.

^^^•^^^

Now though, Liam's angry and maybe just wants to see Zayn riding him because it was the hottest thing and Liam might never get over it. There should be a punishment for teaching him manners because when a person falls it's our right to pick them up and not laugh at them. No, falling in love and best friend don't count.

He squeeze Zayn's cheeks in his hands, feeling the soft flesh beneath his fingertips and he doesn't hold back to kiss Zayn, the thoughts of spanking Zayn almost subsiding from his mind because it's just magical the way Zayn kisses him, tongue and no teeth, but Liam liked it rough,

This was the biggest difference between them, zayn's soft and Liam's rough.

“Liam” his whimpers ring in Liam's ears, the softness of his fingers grip at his chest and Liam almost loses himself, his wet lips scratching at Zayn's nipple, the obscene sounds of them kissing is too loud in the room and Liam knew it was Zayn's day off, he didn't have classes today, only art and Liam was going to make sure Zayn skips it because he's ace at it and that's another thing that makes him greater than Liam.

^^^•^^^

He's good at everything, honestly, Liam's frequently surprised because the boy was such a small kid with great personality and so many hidden talents deep within that he never had a chance to show it to others because _people didn't care about him._ Being the nerd wasn't very helpful for Zayn and Liam knew this. He'll ace at everything that Liam doesn't, and _Liam is kind of sad about it, jealous?_

Jealous, the word kind of suits Liam's personality because he had heard from Zayn that he looked quite hot whenever he was angry when other people laid their hands on Zayn.

That was the reason how they met in the first place, him eyeing Zayn from across the room where he was all alone by himself, his eyes wide as he searched for someone (probably Harry), someone familiar and Liam was about to make a move when Harry appeared out of the clouds of smoke, passing Zayn a glass of tequila.

Liam had squinted his eyes and eyed the pair from afar as he intently watched Harry nudge the glass into Zayn's mouth and how Zayn's throat bobbed as he swallowed it, immediately wrinkling his nose in distaste. Liam didn't knew if it was his drunk mind illusioning him or he really did see that Zayn had stuck his tongue out with the vodka dripping down the boneless muscle.

If Liam would've blinked he would've probably missed the way Harry licked Zayn's tongue, stealing the vodka and Liam was relatively sure that had his jaw dropped because what kind of a person in friendship does that. He took a step back, wanting to back away because he really thought that they were a couple, more than a bromance and tried to ignore his sickening stomach.

Ignoring his pounding heart, he looked at them and watched as Zayn squirmed away, his eyes down casting sweetly and his hands digging into Harry's tattooed arms. He could almost hear Zayn giggling, tipsy and light, the shirt he wore bunched up at the hip where someone had probably ran their fingers over and the drunk lad didn't even know it.

His eyes didn't leave Zayn's figure even when Harry pressed him into the counter with a hand around his neck and his pretty mouth right at Zayn's ear, whispering something that Liam didn't hear a damn thing. Zayn was nodding his head eagerly, covering his mouth with his hands, his shoulders shaking showing that he was laughing. Liam hated how perfectly Harry's curls draped over Zayn's face, his face glimmering and shining as he looked at Harry and smiled bright.  

The fact that Harry was perfect for Zayn make something stir in Liam's chest, _jealous?_ Because Harry was near perfection with his features and no wonder that half of the campus’s girls were over him. But he still chose to stay with Zayn through his hard times, stood up against Zayn's bullying and liam was just a useless pawn, _he felt like a useless pawn_.

The bits and bits he could understand from across the room made him feel dizzy almost dropping the beer glass. He waited for Harry to leave because if he was there, things would not go as Liam planned them because Harry was literally a shield, hard and protecting Zayn from everyone. He was a barrier of thick wall between the real world and Zayn's world and on that day liam _broke it eventually._

He had walked up to Zayn, pressing the pretty boy against the counter and Liam was _mesmerized,_ he hated to admit it loud but Zayn was so pretty up this close and Liam wonder how someone could bully the poor kid. He had thumbed across the exposed skin of his hips, it was soft to touch, just the tickle of his hair against Liam's fingertips.

^^^•^^^

He unconsciously tightens his grip and Zayn arches into it, is that his new kink? Liam smiles, smug and bastardy, walking both of them towards the bed and places a hand on Zayn’s head to make sure his skull is safe as it lands on the bed and Liam can feel the way Zayn has an amused expression on his face, hyper aware that Liam was being extra soft and careful instead of being rough.

^^^•^^^

Maybe it's just that he's remembering all the things that Zayn had told them in their first encounter, how his drunk mind had spilled all the tea about himself and his past relationships all in one night while swaying in Liam's arms like he's confessing before their marriage day.

The groan Zayn lets out brings Liam to back as he stares at the glorious creature beneath his fingertips, suddenly aware of the position they were in. He blinks rapidly at the lust filled eyes Zayn has, bringing a hand to the long hair at the top of his head and pulls at it gently until Zayn’s face is inches away from him, his sweet panting and red lips, it's like a cherry fruit, just tempting and inviting.

He bites at Zayn's bottom lip gingerly, smoothing the mess he made of zayn’s hair, wetly smacking a kiss to his the high of his cheekbone, it's smooth, although Liam feels the bone and it's just the perfect mixture of Zayn, he'll look weak on the outside but he's the most strongest person Liam has ever seen in his life.

He feels the emotions rise in his throat and he setting Zayn down gently, sitting at the end of the bed with his head in his hands. He feels like crying, to give everything Zayn deserves but he couldn't let Zayn slip from his fingers just like that, he got Zayn easily enough that Liam thinks if he ever let's Zayn go, it might be harder than ever to gain him and his trust back.

He didn't need to turn his head back because he can feel Zayn taking deep breaths and his pretty lips might've turned down, just like how liam had done to his expectations, leaving him just hanging like that. He finds his boxers from the closet and throws a shirt, fitting his legs into a pair of sweats, leaving behind a sad and disappointed zayn.

  
_He needed time to think._

^^^•^^^

"I just left him like that, Lou, all alone and disappointed" liam felt his heart being ripped in pieces as he thinks of Zayn's face and the pretty lips in a frown, maybe tears too, because as strong Zayn was internally, he was that sensitive mentally. Liam's intention wasn't to hurt Zayn, _never,_ it's just that he needed time to think and find out what was the reason that caused him butterflies in the stomach whenever he's with Zayn.

Liam doesn't particularly call it love, no, maybe just a little crush on Zayn because he's so sweet, feathery eyelashes that tickles Liam's cheeks whenever they kiss, the softness of his lips wrapped around his cock, his fingers long and slim, intertwined tightly on the bed whenever liam pulls both of them on all fours and pounds into him relentlessly or the way his heart was made out of gold, his eyes sparkling whenever he notices liam go through his paintings and sketches and how beautifully he blushes when someone compliments or openly flirts with him.

“I fucking warned you, Payno” louis says pinching the bridge of his nose, no one knew liam better than louis did and he knew, knew that liam was going to fall for zayn eventually but who was he to make liam’s life decisions? Being a responsible best friend he has done his job.

“This thing” louis continues, sighing loudly, “it doesn’t work,” “I know” liam swallows, rubbing the back of his neck and he clutches the rugby ball tighter in his hands, eyes narrowing as he follows zayn’s movements, biting his lips as he turns his head, his eyes wide and sad meet liam’s worried ones, liam looks away.

“It’s not even his fault, liam, you’re the one who pulled him into this mess” he barks at liam, his own heart clenching as he takes in zayn’s sad features.

Liam pouts, his eyes stinging and he feels like crying, it’s all his fault, he shouldn’t have pulled zayn into the rocky relationship of benefiting for each other, but the times he has spend with zayn were the most memorable which he couldn’t forget even if he wanted to,so he stays silent listening to Louis rant about the new game coming up this weekend.

He needs to square up for the game, he himself knows it was a tough game and being the captain Liam knew he needed to work out more, practice more but how could he? Whenever he wears his jersey all he could picture is Zayn wearing it, the thin material hanging off his broad shoulders and the curve of his arse peeking out.

Groaning mentally, Liam couldn't stop the train of thought as he imagines a side of the jersey hanging off one of Zayn’s shoulders exposing the delicate collarbones and shoulder blades, the knob of his spine protruding with the fantail tattoo shining with sweat. Zayn’d have his bum up in the air, his legs spread and his breath hitching as he'd continue grinding against the sheets and he'll be begging in the hotness of their dorm.

He could feel his pants tightening, twitching at the thought of _him_ , all vulnerable and naked, biting his lips and rounded mouth begging to be just fucked, breathy moans just for _Liam to hear,_ his naked body just for _Liam to admire,_ his mouth just for _Liam to claim,_ his neck just for _Liam to mouth and mark at._

The spark of jealousy floods through Liam, hot and rapid, coursing through his veins, crawling into his brain where he could only think about one thing as his eyes fall on zayn’s figure who's chatting away with Harry, _mine mine mine mine._ He swallowed, a bile rising at the back of his throat as the flashes of Harry and Zayn together in bed floods in his mind.

He gets up, clenching his jaw not caring that his teeth smacked together which caused him pain. He stalks towards the two, standing behind Zayn and his anger almost subsides, he watched Harry raising his eyebrows, a nonchalant look in his eyes which clearly screams at Liam to ‘get-the-fuck-out-of-here.’  

Instead of bashing Harry in the skull (which Liam will eventually do it in the future, oh well), he smiled sweetly almost too fake and runs a hand down zayn's spine, doesn't even flinch as Zayn gasps, jumping gently. He can feel zayn's confused eyes on him but he's busy glaring at Harry who's glaring right back at him. He feels fingertips rub his arms, automatically soothing the tantrum which was going to burst out anytime, _Christ-_

Liam still feels the goosebumps everytime Zayn touched him, he feels weak as Zayn stares longingly into his eyes, the hazel irises screaming sadness, his eyebrows pinched together, probably wondering why liam was here after leaving him lonely and cold in the dorm room. Liam hates himself for seeing Zayn sad, “Zee” his voice cracks, long and thick fingers wrapping around zayn's tender wrist, pulling him in.

“You have a promise to fulfill, 'remember?” he murmurs low enough only for zayn's ears and he can feel Zayn slumping against his body. He holds zayn's body close, still glaring daggers at Harry over zayn's shoulders, the boy in his arms breathing heavily and Liam can feel the wash of his wet breath, his own body tingling with a spark.

“Yes” zayn's voice squeaks and Liam was tugging him urgently, avoiding all the curious eyes on the campus and he slams the door as soon as they're in the room, the temperature hot and humid.

Liam turns around and almost drools, Zayn was hurriedly undressing himself, the buttons of his shirt ripped at the bottom where he was struggling to pop out the buttons, hands catching at the buckle and he pulls it out in one swift move, the leather of his belt hitting the ground with a dull thud, unlike Liam's _stupid_ heart, he can feel the thump in his ears, ringing loudly.

Zayn's cheeks were pink, mouth bitten and the hickey still clear on his jaw where Liam had slammed him against the wall in anger, the fresh bruises on his neck blooming and inviting for Liam’s mouth, his dick hard, curving against his hip and Liam licked his lips. He's surprise, Zayn still came back to him even though Liam had left him like a used toy, like a worthless piece of frosting on a cake, he feels like shit for leaving Zayn like that.

“Come here” he murmured, motioning a hand for Zayn and the pretty boy just listens, walking towards him and hangs his head, the blush creeping from his cheeks to his neck and his chest. Liam leans forward relevantly nuzzling into the blush and he can feel zayn's heart as he kisses the middle of his pecs, a hand around his neck and the other on his nipple, tweaking it.

He forces zayn's neck to tilt backwards, breathing deeply into his neck and Liam can smell Harry there, the rich cologne he uses which Zayn had brought for him on his birthday, _the bastard._ He feels fingers in his hair, the fingertips cool as they massage his scalp and a sweet sigh brushes past zayn's lips, his groan vibrating Liam's lips where he mouths at the blooming bruise.

Curious hands slip from his hair to his neck, a thumb rubbing on his birthmark and Liam's breath hitches, wandering hands drag down his neck to his chest, his thumb tracing the nipple and shaky fingers pop the buttons open of his shirt, he let's it happen, let's Zayn have his way but at the end of the day they both know Liam was going to take control, _always will._

Zayn's lips round into a frustrated groan and his lips twitch, he catches the collar of Liam's shirt and rips the buttons. Liam wanders his hands down to zayn's arse and give it a squeeze, his chest muscles jumping under zayn's fingers. Liam curls his palm around the curve of his bum, his breath murmuring and fingers crawling up to the dip of his spine, thumbs pressing into the dimples at the small of his back.

“Liam” Zayn gasps, his hands digging into Liam's pecs and Liam hissed gently, the hands around zayn's neck settles on his jaw, forcing the pretty boy to look him in the eyes and Liam's taken aback by the look in his eyes, he thinks he can read Zayn like an open book _but at this moment he couldn't._

He kisses Zayn, rough and bruising his soft lips with a tug on his bottom lip and pats zayn's bum once, twice before changing the position before backing him slowing against the wall and liam's pleased to hear the half-groan half-moan, zayn's back successfully hitting the wall and he thumps his head back, his blunt nails biting Liam in the shoulders and he rolls his hips experimentally, “ _oh my God_ ”

He presses zayn's hips further into the wall and slumps down to his knees (liam cannot wait for the moment he'll propose to Zayn just like this), his wet mouth closing around zayn's cut dick, fingers still gripping at the tattooed hips and he slips them to his arse, thrusting them just enough that the thickness of zayn's dick was pressing against the back of Liam's throat and he breathed deeply through his nose.

He can hear Zayn panting heavily, his thighs quaking dangerously, and his hands clutch at the wall for support, he's losing control minute by minute and liam wants that, wants to see Zayn come apart on his tongue. He pulls away, mouthing at zayn's balls and let's his right hand wander to the sack, _down, down_ until he's thumbing at zayn's dry hole, his thumb rough and thick dragging against the little pucker.

He gets back to suck at zayn's dick again, the tip blurting out precum as it lays heavy and hot in Liam's mouth, soon enough Liam was sucking him dry.

He can hear Zayn cry out loudly, the continuous chant of _'LiamLiamLiam’_ slipping past his lips and Liam groans around a full mouth of dick, only looking up when zayn's palms slap against his shoulders where the shirt hangs off, his thighs spreading sweetly and liam breathes deep in the smell of the trimmed pubes and pulls out, the taste of Zayn still salty on his tongue and his thumb poked at zayn's rim, the hole clenching around the fingernail.

He gets up, looking between them to find zayn's dick angry and flushed at the tip, a flaming hot red coating his chest and neck.Liam licked his lips, his thumb still inside Zayn and he didn't move an inch, it was more fun to watch zayn's face pinch in frustration. He's desperately rolling his hips to push the knuckle of his thumb in but it's too dry, zayn's hole too tight to fit in the thickness of Liam's thumb and Liam will admit that it's been awhile since he hasn't fucked Zayn properly.

He pulls his thumb out, kissing Zayn a lot softer that he actually thought and it feels _right,_ so right that he was the one moaning lowly into zayn's mouth, he could follow zayn's moves just for _this time right?_ He tries kissing with his tongue and _dear lord,_ it felt good, the curl of his tongue against zayn's felt amazing, licking into his mouth gently and Liam can taste his favourite cookies, the ones which he hid under his bed.

“You ate my cookies” he says, feeling suddenly dumb and sickly in love as he sees the sheepish smile forming on zayn's lips, his own lips twitching to beam but he waits for zayn's answer, biting his bottom lip softly and soothes the pain with his tongue.

“I eat when I'm upset, I got real upset when you left, not my fault” he shrugs his slim shoulders and shamelessly rutting his cock on the bulge of Liam's dick through his sweats, feeling a chuckle vibrate against his neck and he smiles.

“Freaking 'Po are you, from the Kung Fu Panda” Liam's grinning like a child, his eyes fluttering as zayn's fingers squeeze his cock through his sweats and he dips his hand into his boxers, thumb digging into his slit and liam forced a breath out of his mouth, his head falling into zayn's shoulders with a shudder.

“Are you calling me fat?” There's no seriousness in zayn's voice but a playful hitch and a gasp licking his tongue as Liam mouths openly at zayn's neck. Zayn's other hand pushes the shirt from Liam's shoulders and he pulls his hand out of his boxers to drag the sweats and his underwear down to his ankles, gasping as a rough hand grips his hair, pulling him up on his feet.

“Never” Liam promises and it's true, zayn's anything but fat and ugly, he's the most flawless art liam has ever seen in his life and he's lucky enough to the touch the masterpiece with his bare hands and put his mouth on the smooth and marvelous skin.

He walks Zayn backwards after knocking the clothes from his ankles, turning around to settle against the headboard with Zayn in his lap and he can feel zayn's nails bite his thighs in order to frame himself with the force Liam puts on to steady both of them and Zayn blissfully lands his arse right on Liam's cock, rolling his hips filthily. He groans into Liam's open mouth, hands cupping Liam's cheeks and Liam's _in heaven_ at the feel of zayn's steady heartbeat against his, syncing so beautifully.

“Turn around” he says roughly, handing already gripping zayn's hips to help him flip around with his head bowed and knees spread for Liam to see the smooth curve of his back and he moves forward to kiss the dimples on his back, mouthing at the skin while blindly searching for lube underneath his pillow, as soon as he finds it, zayn's breathing heavily, his head snapping up at the sound of the cap opening.

“Cherry flavor, really, Liam?” He's shaking his head in amusement and Liam can feel the blush catch his cheeks as he bites his lips and only shrugs nonchalantly but with a sheepish smile on his face which makes him feel even more dorky about himself, it's not his fault that he like cherry because they remind him of Zayn in some way.

“'s good, sweet and nice” liam says, squirting the jelly onto his fingers before rubbing them together and his free hand thumbs against zayn's rim, just a touch and he bit his bottom lip as he watched the hole twitch underneath his fingers, unable to stop as he pushed zayn's hips forward, his tongue lapping against the hole gently.

Zayn barely holds in a scream, his mouth dropping open and head hangs heavily making him feel dizzy and liam's touches were always intoxicating, addicting and Zayn loved the feeling of him, _to touch him,_ to feel his body underneath and on top of him, so much that it scares him.

He prods his tongue against the hole and zayn's legs are already shaking, _again,_ this time he falls on his chest, fingers catching the silky sheets that will end up being wrinkled and Liam didn't care, as long as he gets to fuck Zayn. He laps against the rim, sucking a kiss on his cheek and Liam grinned, the softness of his arsecheek has bloomed with a tiny bruise that Liam knew will get Zayn off afterwards.

Zayn's panting, his dick trapped uncomfortably between the sheets and his hot body, the roughness of Liam's thumb rolling against his rim which made him moan lowly, he can feel the puddle of heat at the pit of his stomach, a warm prickle of pleasure flooding in his body was Liam's tongue strokes his hole, slow and sexy, licking him open.

His legs squirm, his eyes shut _tight,_ stomach doing flips and he can feel the tears that pool at the corners of his eyes at the overwhelmed pleasure making his body shake with oversensitivity, making his heart race, Zayn can feel the heavy thump ringing in his ears.

 _“Liam”_ his breath fans all over the sheets and Zayn can feel his cock making a mess of the comforter as he grinds down gently, his sensitive dick angry and wet, the earlier blowjob blocked his ejaculation and Zayn feels the frustration flowing through his veins as he roughly fucks back into Liam's mouth, Liam's tongue slipping in the process.

Zayn screams, he couldn't stop it, _it felt too good,_ the warm muscle of Liam's tongue fucking his hole gently. Liam pulls back, tongue poking from the corner of his mouth slightly as he smears the spit around, mouth dropping open a little as his thumb slips past the tight ring of muscle, his hole fluttering against the knuckle of his thumb.

“So hard and pretty f’me babe” liam murmurs, his hands gripping zayn's hips to pull him flush against his chest, running his hands over zayn's ribs to the curve of his pecs and he squeezed the flesh softly, feeling Zayn slump back against him, his head lolling back into his shoulders.

It's a new feeling, he's never been this tender with Zayn, taking his time to roam his hands across the blush that blooms on zayn's chest, his eyes falling onto the fantail tattoo shining with sweat, the sweet slender curve of his back as he arches when Liam pinches his pebbled nipple, the bud soft and delicate on his rough fingertips, the groan rumbles against Liam's chest.

“C’mon,” Zayn says, his hands dragging against Liam's muscular shoulder while scratching his nails on the blades and he's moaning, breathily into the ceiling above them, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

He's still hard and leaking, the intense moment was overwhelming, none of them could do anything than to soak in the feeling of _touching_ each other's bodies, they've done it before, _yes,_ this time it feels different, he's floating up high in the sky with Liam being his wings and it's like _he's set free,_ free from the burden of just being used because liam _is being tender_ with him unlike everytime they've had sex, rough and careless.

Liam hums, the rough sound startling zayn and he jerks forward gently, the curl of his toes brushing against liam’s inner thighs. It’s intense, very sexual, almost pornographic except for the fact that none of them were faking moans. Zayn’s small compared to his size and the square of his shoulders thin, the knobby spine protruding from the top of his neck and the curve of his arse right at liam’s hard cock.

Liam presses his thumb into the tail bone at the bottom of his spine, brushing his way towards the tiny dimples, down to the curve where his arse meets his thighs. The curve is smooth and liam frowns at the crescent bruises on his hip, a tiny tattoo playing peek-a-boo with him. He tilts zayn’s body a little to get to the tattoo, his heart swelling at the design of a bear with ‘L’ carved right next to it.

Its an interesting tattoo, only the outline of the bear with a snapback on his head, turned backwards, _just like how liam wears it_ with a fancy ‘L’ and liam couldn’t hold himself back from thinking that maybe it was for him. He’s heard many times about how zayn describes him as the cuddly teddy bear which he could just keep close and never let go.

The ‘L’ was so beautifully inked into zayn’s skin, almost making liam believe that it was made for him. For whom would it be? Liam didn’t knew anyone with name L neither did zayn. Maybe Lance? Liam’s skin crawled at his name, he was zayn’s ex-boyfriend who stole his virginity, left him with blood on his body and a bruised mouth with black eyes-

“Liam” zayn breathes, turning his head and about to complain why did he stop touching. he’s taken aback by the sudden furiousness in the set of his jaw and the pinch of his eyebrows, his teeth set into a snarl and his eyes on the secret tattoo zayn got recently. The tattoo is still raw, burning when liam’s thumb digs into it.

He bites back a raw sob, his eyes already stinging and he knows he should stop liam but he won’t, _he cannot,_ liam will only become more angry and zayn hates how liam always over thinks, he wants to slap liam across the face and say everything is fine, _they’ll be fine._

He brushes the back of his hand against the apple of liam’s cheeks and flinches as the fingernail of liam’s thumb digs into the tattoo. He cries out, jerking away from his touch and falls towards the edge of the bed, “It’s still raw!” he yells, cupping his hand over the tattoo and looks into liam’s eyes, his vision still blurred because of the tears.

Liam melts, his expression softening and he’s rushing forward, cupping Zayn’s cheeks in his hands, “I-” his throat bobs and Zayn feels his chest tighten, Liam's never nervous, it's the first time he sees Liam so anxious and Zayn didn't like it, he wants the old, confident Liam back.

“I'm sorry" he murmured, almost a whisper. Liam brushes his thumb along Zayn's bottom lip, pulling the flesh out before kissing him deep, his teeth clanking against Zayn's lips and Zayn makes a slow keening noise at the pain, his fingers squeezing Liam's pec gently.

“You're so beautiful, I love-” Liam closed his mouth shut immediately, gasping in realization about what he said aloud, cupping his mouth with his palm. The words rumble in his chest, banging in his throat to let them out, those three little words threatening to spill from his mouth.

Zayn's frozen just like Liam's hands, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open little, heart pounding in his chest and he feels ripped from his soul. The words echo in zayn's ears, those 'I love-’ and the little 'you’ just stopped at Liam's throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as Zayn stares at the way Liam's forehead is sweating, his mouth rounding.

“What?” Zayn squeaks out, blinking rapidly and scooting forward to cup Liam's cheeks, a hand smoothing up to his hair and the other brushing against the sharp cut of his jaw, thumbing across the apple of his cheeks and the hollow where this cheekbones meet his cheeks. He kneels on his calves, towering over Liam where he sits criss-cross and for the first time Zayn feels some control, _sees some vulnerability in Liam._

“I-” Liam swallows harshly, licking his bottom lip and paws at zayn's back, pulling him forward so that zayn's chest is resting against Liam's head. He leans forward gently, placing his lips on the sharpness of his collarbones and bites them, “I like you, like, I dunno, in a very romantic way, I guess?”

Liam waits, his cheek pressing against zayn's pec where his heart pounds, a gasp echoing in the room and Liam squeezes his fingers on zayn's hips, mindful of the new tattoo but he doesn't care in this point. He waits for zayn's response, not too satisfied when zayn's fingers tighten in his hair and his mouth is pressing against Liam's forehead. The warm breath that washes over Liam's temples makes him squeeze his eyes shut and his fingers digging painfully in zayn's sides.

“Yeah?” Zayn murmurs, carding his fingers through Liam's hair gently and he let's Liam squeeze him, his thighs quake at the roughness of Liam's fingers skating across his hips and thighs. Zayn's blood turns cold as he realizes what Liam just said.

_Liam has feeling for him? But the contract clearly said no feelings involved._

“Yeah” Liam nods mutely, his cheek never leaving zayn's pec because liam wanted to hear, wanted to feel how his heart is going to take the big news, how his body is going to respond, how his muscles are going to tighten and how his fingers will be scratching gently at his shoulder blades.

“Why?” Zayn didn't know why it felt so good to be in Liam's arms those little tingles of happiness whenever Liam slides a hand around his waist and nuzzles into his cheek just to tease and scratch his ever growing beard, let Zayn feel the roughness of him and later he'll be kissing to soothe, just like how his personality is.

“What why?” Liam looks up, his chin resting on zayn's chest and his temples are sweating. Zayn's looking down at him with a furrowed brow and a bite to his lips, his fingers scratching Liam's shoulder blades just like how Liam knew he would whenever he gets nervous, vulnerable and confused. Liam drops his fingers from zayn's back to his bum, rough fingertips squeezing his cheeks.

“Why do you like me in romantic way? I thought feelings didn't need to knock on our door” zayn's voice has gone soft and he's panting gently as Liam's dumb drags against his sensitive hole. Liam pushing his forefinger in, knuckle slipping past the tight ring of muscle and zayn's knees buckle, a moan rippling from his mouth.

Liam grins against his nipple, his finger working in gently, “I sort of had this feeling, like-” he groans into zayn's skin as he feels his hole clench desperately, a rough whine slipping past zayn's lips, “I dunno, to hold you close whenever I want and not hide, sort of like the way you-” the tip of his middle fingers rubs against zayn's hole where he's working the first finger in and nudges the second finger, “moan my name, the way you snuggle and whine whenever I leave you to attend my class in mornings”

 _“Liam”_ Zayn whines, his hips rocking back gently and his head is lolling back, his fingers digging into Liam's collarbones. It's true, he doesn't like to stay alone in the bed when Liam leaves, he'll snuggle into Liam's side of the bed, bury his nose in liam’s pillow and wrap the blanket around himself, stretches and stays there just like a lazy cat.  

Liam bites the curve of zayn's pec, his lips mouthing at his nipples, “Yeah and like-” he pushed his middle finger in, the knuckle disappearing into zayn's bum, zayn's cheeks clench in the burn and stretch that he soaks in within himself, “Love the way you wear my Jersey and I want you to-” he swallows harshly, biting a bruise into zayn's collarbones, his fingers pumping in slowly, “Cheer for me in the stands, babe”

 _“Oh”_ Zayn moans, loud and breathy into the ceiling. He knew Liam liked it when he wore the Jersey with 'PAYNE’ written in bold black letters, stretching across his broad shoulders and hanging off one smooth collar, just nothing but boxers underneath. His eyes sting at the burn of fingers scissoring him open, the nudge against his prostate bursts white dots at the back of his eyelids, his hips working faster and quicker, the only support holding him up was liam's arm around his hips.

 

“Makes me want to shower you with roses or summat” it's so disgustingly romantic that Zayn huffs out a giggle, his thin fingers burying in Liam's hair at the nape of his neck, “Want you to be my proper partner or something,” there's something warming in liam's chest at the way Zayn moans his name, _like it's the only thing he knew,_ like Liam's on his mind and on his body, liam is actually.

“You're a donut” Zayn laughs, breathy. Liam's a real sap and sucks at being romantic but he's got enough stupidness and adorableness in him that Zayn thought didn't exist in jocks, _Liam's different,_ he's way different than all the men Zayn met. His laugh stops, a tingle running down his spine and his hips twitch at the third finger working in gently, “fuck” Zayn cries out, his nails drawing patterns down Liam's spine.

“Your donut” Liam grins, eyes crinkling and his chest is bursting with happiness, he's surprised that Zayn took his confession heartily and he's cooperating, maybe Zayn has the same feelings like Liam does, maybe he feels the tingles liam feels but he definitely isn't ready to marry Liam like Liam's anticipated to marry Zayn at this moment.

 _“Oh, fuck, Liam, fuck-”_ Zayn moans, his back arching and he's just a tick away from falling on to his back but he doesn't, because if he does he'll land on the floor beneath them because he's at the rear end of the bed. He clenches around Liam's fingers, pushing Liam onto his back and straddles his thighs, kissing him wetly, “Lemme ride you” he murmured, pleased to feel the moan against his tongue.

Zayn chucks the lube fallen to the floor and wrinkles his nose around a giggle, it's so ridiculously cliché, him giggling like a little girl while all Liam does is furrow his eyebrows at his silliness,

“Don't laugh at my favorite lube, babe”

“That was so sappy of you,”

Liam rolls his eyes, his hands catching zayn's hips and flips them around, “Can riding be postponed because I really want to dick you against the wall?”

Zayn groans, “Yeah, it can” he says, breathlessly. The lust has turned into something that Zayn couldn't name, maybe adoration? He wanted to roll his eyes at himself, “Do you even lift?” He teases, the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

“'Show don't tell’” Liam quotes, his hands wrapping around zayn's hips and neck, pulling his body off from the bed and it's just the big advantage of Zayn being way thinner than Liam with his skinny legs, “I like action babe, the only talk necessary here is the dirty one”

Zayn moans in the hollow of Liam's neck, his legs wrapping around those familiar hips and his hands circling at Liam's shoulders to hold himself up, “Fuck, get in me, come on” he smoothed a hand to the nape of Liam's neck and crashes their mouths together, Liam making a surprised noise against his lips, a string of spit coating zayn's lips.

The slam of his back against the wall makes Zayn cry out, his shoulder blades crashing harshly and he knows there will be bruises in his wake, he'll make liam pay by massaging his back. His dick is trapped between them begging for attention and he's forbidden from touching himself because if he does and Liam notices, it's over, he never gets to come without Liam's permission.

Liam's palm slaps beside zayn's head and the sounds echoes in his ears making his eyes squeeze shut and his belly tighten as the the head of Liam's cock nudged against his hole, a careful hand pumping fingers before pulling back and pushes the head in, zayn's hole clenching. He hears Liam hiss quietly but that doesn't stop him from bringing his hand to zayn's hip and the other guiding his prick in.

Zayn throws his head back, his hole stretching uncomfortably around Liam's thick dick, the thumb rubbing circles around his hips only increases the number of bruises but never decreases the pain, the kisses showering his neck and lips tingles something inside zayn's belly, his heart roaring in his chest and zayn's suddenly hyper aware that Liam isn't wearing a condom.

Liam's dick slides home, shutting both of them. Zayn's walls are warm and velvet against Liam's cock, clenching gently and Zayn feels the tear track trail down his cheekbone, staying right at his chin, a careful finger wiping it away. There's kisses of apologies planted across his cheeks, lips, neck and chest, the constant chant of ‘ _I'm so sorry, baby, but you feel so good, I promise to make it good, sweetheart,’._

Zayn sobs out a cry, his nails breaking Liam skin and there's dots of blood dripping from Liam's shoulder making him slump forward, his own loud groan echoing in the room covering up zayn's moans. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Liam" he moans brokenly, hips stuttering, “Fuck, move”

Liam didn't need to be assured twice. He's gripping zayn's hips and slamming him down on his cock making Zayn cry out again. He pushes zayn's hips into the wall, it's just beautiful the way zayn curves his back and his ribs poke out, his chest puffing. His mouth is warm and wet against Liam's lips, placing open mouthed-kisses and his thumb digging into the bruise he sucked on Liam's collarbones.

Zayn's eyes are squeezed shut, teeth clenching and moans rough as he breaths through the pain coursing in his limbs and arse, the dirty talk breathes into his ears, a rough voice whispering about how good and tight he is, harsh fingertips caressing his skin and a hungry mouth marking his mouth and neck, it's too much, overwhelmingly beautiful.

His dick twitches, a hand pumping him while the other holds at his hips, the magical words breathed into his ears and zayn screams as he cums, squirting white and thick against his and Liam's belly. Liam's swollen prick still dicks into him gently, making him squirm for oversensitivity and moans in pain, “'s too much, li”

“That's it baby” liam’s cooing, one particularly hard thrust and he bites a groan into zayn's collarbones, coming thick into zayn's hole and squirms, his knees buckling and Zayn catches the wall for support, breath hitching as Liam slides both of them down, him half-sitting in Liam's lap while Liam sits on his knees, they both start giggling.

“That was intense” Liam says, his skin glistening from the thin sheen of sweat coating his skin, his fingers gripping zayn's knees and prying them up and apart until zayn's feet are glued to the floor with his knees stretched apart and Liam in between them, eyes trained on zayn's swollen cock while matched the redness of his hole.

Zayn watched as Liam brings a finger in, brushing the tip against his hole before collecting the cum around his rim and pushes it in. A moan slips past zayn's lips but he's too tired for another round, too tired to soak in the way Liam's prick is getting hard again. He puts a hand in between his legs and pushes Liam's hand away with a giggle, “Give me a break, I'm not up for second round, yet, go have a wank or summat in the loo”

“Nah” Liam's lips quirk up, his thick fingers wrap around his cock and thumb rubs against the slit, “I'll get off here, just looking at your open legs and your cum-filled hole, paint your thighs white, babe”

Zayn shivers, his thighs falling an inch open more and he feels Liam's dick rubbing against his hole, his eyes roll back. “Oh” he breathed, opening his eyes to find Liam licking his lips and eyeing his swollen hole, his fingers working on his cock fast, hips stuttering up like he'd do when he's fucking Zayn, his hips rolling into the tight fist he's made around the base of his dick. As promised tho, he's coming, painting the pale skin at the inside of zayn's thighs, warm and wet, making zayn's nose wrinkle.

“I'm done, oh my God" Liam let's go off his cock and falls back with his legs wide open and a hand on his belly, breathing roughly through his nose and his chest is heaving, his mouth panting. “Good to know” Zayn laughs, closing his legs and tries to get up, letting out a painful cry as he lands arse-flat on the floor.

Liam takes in zayn's appearance as he stand up, his chest is streaked with his cum, his thighs with Liam's cum and another load of liam's cum sliding down from his hole to his thighs. “Lemme shower you, babe” he mutters, sliding an arm around zayn's waist and the one under his armpits, lifting him up in bridal style, kissing his forehead.

Liam stops suddenly, “I want you to be mine” he whispers, awakening Zayn where he was dozing off to sleep. Zayn looks up with wide eyes, his purple lip bitten down by his front teeth, “Please?”

“Let us shower, yeah” Zayn dodges his question making Liam's heart shrink. He sets zayn on the counter and messes with the handles before standing underneath the shower head and pulls him in. Tears are stinging Liam's eyes and he has no right to cry. He should've know Zayn didn't like him that way, they're just going to be fuck-buddies until someone's going to come and take Zayn away from him.

He bites his lips to hold back sobs, not wanting to break in front of Zayn. He can break in front of Louis but he'll get a whack at the side of his head and lecture but a little encouragement to move on, because it's just what Louis is.

“You have a game coming up, yeah?” Zayn's voice almost fades in Liam's mind, but liam catches up, his eyes blinking rapidly and he clears his throat to not let it crack, “Yeah,” he murmured back, letting his hands massage down Zayn's back, not guilty at all to see the bruises on his back when he was slammed against the wall.

“I'll wear your extra Jersey while you play and cheer for you at the stands, babe” he turns around, grinning and kisses Liam on the cheeks, brushing his lips against liam's temple, pressing his grin to liam's lips.

  
**********

  


The hot evening at the stadium made Liam's back sweat, he scratches his beard in thought of Zayn, whether or not he's going to come in Liam's Jersey just like he had promised in the shower two weeks ago. Liam's heart still pangs at the smooth way Zayn rejected his proposal of being his boyfriend and Liam doesn't blame him, zayn was always the one who followed rules.

But to make up for that Zayn has been extra touchy, extra needy and sometimes he even cooks for Liam (which is fucking amazing and Zayn could make a great chef), he sleeps in Liam's bed, wears Liam's clothes all the time and plants kisses on his face whenever the attention is diverted from them, holds hands and the sex,  _ oh God _ , Zayn doesn't even call it sex anymore, he calls it 'making love'. 

Zayn never breaks a promise and Liam knew that, but there's still an insecurity that maybe zayn's just fucking with him, maybe he won't attend but just as the thought crosses Liam's mind, zayn's running to him with  _ Liam's Jersey  _ on his body and  _ Liam's gym shorts  _ on his too thin legs. 

He's all smiles, bright and comforting, planting a kiss on Liam's lips and sprinting away somewhere near the stands, waving at Liam with a giggly lip bite and a hairband pulling his long hair back (which reminded Liam of Aladdin). His finger are thin as he wriggles them at Liam and Liam waves back, still in shock that Zayn kissed him on the field,  _ in front of everyone.  _

The game goes alright, Liam's already build up with confidence in his veins because Zayn was his lucky charm, his constant cheer of 'Payne, Payne, Payne’ slipping past his lips makes Liam's heart swell, his lips quirking up in adoration. As Liam expected a side of his Jersey is hanging off from zayn's shoulder and liam wants to run his teeth along the smooth skin. 

A last goal and liam team wins, him being the man of the game but all he wants to see is zayn. He gets swarmed with hugs and cheers, pats on his back and hands fluffing in his hair. He pulls away from everyone after taking in their praise and his heart sinks as he sees zayn's seat empty, but then Louis’ yelling, 

“Payno, your boy is on the field, running towards you and wait- is that your Jersey?!” 

Zayn on him within minutes, hugging him and giggling into his neck, “Congratulations on the game, babe” he says loudly, kissing Liam on the lips, “Oh and one more thing” he pats his gym shorts, pulling out a necklace with 'ZM’ hanging as locket. His nose crinkles as he dangles it around Liam's neck, “I'm all yours babe, and your boyfriend too” 

Liam breaks into a huge grin, “Oh God! Oh my God!” He picks Zayn up, twirling him around and laughs, his teammates cheer and there's cameras on them but he doesn't care, all he wanted was zayn and now he has him, 

_ OFFICIALLY.  _

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was kinda lame but I didn't know how to end it aha! Kudos are appreciated, leave a comment if you liked it! :))


End file.
